The Legend of Barkhope
by Elliot Pole
Summary: The 82nd Hunger Games is under way, and who better to participate than the monsters of Monsters University? But don't worry. President Snow isn't one to hate monsters outright. He just wants to put on a show. And kill most of the children of Dumbledore's Army members. Is that really so evil?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Barkhope**

**Chapter One**

"If you think the Hunger Games are going to end just because Katniss did her fabulous disappearing act," President Snow said, "you've got another thing coming."

"So, there will be an eighty-second Games, sir?"

"Of course there will. And an eighty-third. An eighty-fourth, too. But it is this year's Hunger Games that is on the platter right now, and I expect a full course of goodies for our audience in the Capitol."

A man wearing goggles and flippers entered the room.

"We have just managed to open the door to the world where monsters come from, sir."

"Excellent," said President Snow, stroking his eatrd. "Now see what can be done agat the wizarding school in the twenty-first century."

A woman spoke. "There is luck on that front, too, sir. Harry's daughter has opened it up. The foolish Hufflepuff girl is still struggling to be someone, and in order to achieve this, she began working on the Vanishing Cabinet her boyfriend abandoned a few months before. And now she has opened the vacuum. It won't activate until the monsters are trapped in the human world, but activate it shall."

"Are you still going to have Pocket monsters in this year's Games?"

"Well, of course we're going to still use Pokemon! Last year the ratings were through the roof! That is, in the Districts people have no choice but to watch the games. But here in the Capitol, there is no such compulsion. Yet not a single eye could be found that wasn't glued to the television last year. And it's all thanks to Pokemon."

"The werewolf/vampire/mutant year saw a fair deal of viewers, sir."

"Yes, but Pokemon are gold, Pokemon are diamonds, and Pokemon are emeralds all rolled up into an airtight bundle. Heck, we could have a _cannibal _on the show again and people would still watch, because they'd be seeing so many Pokemon and wouldn't care."

"You are going to have wizards and monsters and these creatures which you claim to be magnificent gems. You do not need a cannibal."

"We will have whatever it takes to ensure the Districts know who their masters are."

"We're not even pulling children from rthe Districts anymore."

"All the ones that mattered are dead."

"Katniss isn't."

"She's out of Panem, though, and that is what matters."

Two people wearing green suits that resemnbled the ones Peacekeepers used to wear entered the council room.

"Uh, sir, we've run into a problem."

"What is it, Jarmtrooch?"

"Three of the kids you wanted in this Hunger Games matchup are no longer in their original time."

"Then go backward in their lives and fetch them then."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, sir. Colress put a Crustle block on that time period which prevents us from picking them up anytime before the day after they leave."

"Well, fetch them from wherever they went."

"He put a Crustle block on that place, too."

"Eh, we'll save them for later. But I want them in next year's Hunger Games, or your life will be forfeit."

The man turned to go.

"I trust that there are no other issues?" President Snow asked the woman in green, while putting his head in his hands.

"Other than the fact that Pokemon won't be participating in this year's Hunger Games, no, there are not."

"But Pokemon must participate! It's what the people want!"

"Unless 'the people,' can remove one of Colress' virus tricks, and stop a Crustle block, they're not getting their Pokemon."

"The Crustle block _again_?"

"Colress is a power to be reckoned with. He knows how to see that all contours are fixated to suit his plans."

"Fine! We'll do without Pokemon for this Hunger Games. But really, are we supposed to let the monsters and wizards jusat fight using their own abilities?"

"Why not?"

"Because's that's—" President Snow started to say, when a rack of costumes rolled in front of him.

"Pietre, what is this? I told you not to bring me the garments from Gullawon until they were fitted up for use in the Hunger Games."

"And so they are ready, Mr. President. Whoever wears these will find their abilities souped up for a deadly combat that will completely anchor your audience."

"You sound confident in yourself, Pietre. But if they prove unsatisfactory, I know someone who is scheduled for some nightlocks."

The man gulped before saying, "Maybe I could gibe them a few more adjustments before being a thousand percent sure they're ready."

"My appetite is whetted. If they are notr in use by this year's Hunger Games, I may have to deliver the berries to you with a pipette."

"I will have them done in time."

"See to it that you do."

Pietre rolled the doily out of the room.

"Great news, sir! We got that pair who work in thr mail room at Monsters Inc. cornered by a pair of Fear Tech students. They're forcing them through doors as we speak. And they'll remove the scream sensors, too."

"They better be different doors," President Snow said. "Together they can open a door without sensors activated."

"We're having the blue, furry one wind up in the Slytherin Dungeon. He'll never make it to the Cyclops' destination, which is the sixth-year Gryffindor dorms."

:You have the time adjustments on the doore, right? In the monster world at that time, it is 1986, but in the human world we need it to be 2024."

"I was supposed to apply the temporal shift _before _getting the monsters plunged in?"

"Yes, Denver. Otherwise the monsters will be meeting the parents of their charges."

"Well, then, Houston we have an issue."

President Snow looked very livid. "First no Pokemon, or the kids from Danville who are involved with so many things such as superheroes and those Jedi lightsaber-bearing garbafgemen who claim to be from the far future, and now you can't even bring the monsters to the correct generation of children!"

"I think I may have a way sir," said a woman with violet hair.

"Julie? You have a solution?"

She jabbed several buttons on the computer panel.

:I have just placed temporal trackers on them," she said. "They will only glimpse the witches and wizards of 1996 briefly. A moment after crossing the threshold, they will be whirled into the future. I will have to be ready to stop the tracker at twenty-eight turns or they'll go past their mark. But they'll be with the right generation without trouble."

"You always know how to solve these things, Julie."

"Relax, President. As long as this Games has my touch, it will go smoothly and directly. You can count on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Level of Barkhope**

**Chapter Two**

"You will regret it, separating two Monsters Inc. employees to stuff them through a test door!"

"Excuse me…um…?"

Mike turned around to see a room completely covered in pink. Except for one bed, which was rather beige.

The one who had addressed him was a girl with golden, bush hair, sitting on the edge of the beige four-poster canopy bed.

"Whatt kind of creature are you? I've read all kinds of boks on magic creatures, but nothing like you ever cropped up."

Mike didn't know if it'd be wise to address her. Though she seemed so trustworthy…

And then the door burst open behind him. He turned aroundto see a girl with blond cuyrls, who would have been very pretty were she not screaming at the to pf her lungs…

She pulled out a thin piece of wqood ansd said something Mike didn't quite catch before he felt a weird lurch as if he were being pulled by an escalator…

And suddenly he found himself looking at a girl with bushy hair and who had a similar appearance to the one he had seen before, who had been calm, rather the girl who looked ready to attack him…

"Hey, you just Apparated here like a House-Elf. Though you didn't make any noise. Are you some kind of magical creature?"

"Magic? Well, I can do card tricks," Mike said, shufflinf a deck. "Pick a card."

"I meant…I mean, you look sort of like a goblin with only one eye and no torso, though I've never seen…."

"What's a goblin?"

"Be glad you haven't met one yet. They have nasty tempers, that they do."

"Name's Mike Wazowski."

"Oh, I love your name! It sounds Polish."

"I've heard interesting things about Poland. And that's saying something, because most monsters have never been outside in the human world."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever been outside in the human world."

"That's kind iof a personal question."

"Well, I certainly don't want to pry. Anyhow, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Now there;s an awesome name."

"You realy like it?"

"Immensely."

Mike extended his hand, and they shook.

For some reason when he shook her hand, he felt no fear.

In another part of the castle, a purple monster qith legs spread out and very awkward arms was running up a flight of stairs with a nine-year-old girl with black hair who was wearing a red shirt next to him.

They entered a room and shut the door behind them, before the monster turned to address the girl.

"Jade, that was the most marvelous adventurte of a certain New Age philosophy major's life."

"I thought you were a Scare Major."

"Sure, after Mike Wazowski mafde me and the other members jof Oozma Kappa champions."

"You'll always be a champion to me, Art," Jade said, hugging him.

She went through the door, a plush Xerneas racing behind her, the rat talisman sticking out of its stuffing.

Art turned around to face the monster world, only to see…beds. And in those beds were sleeping boys. Not boys with forty eyes or horns sticking out of their heads. Very human boys.

"This is something, isn't it?" said a voice from behind

"Oh good. I haven't seen a monster in…"

"I've got a talisman and I'm not afraid to use it!" Art said. He put the octagonal object in his hands, drawing it from a pouch, and tried to shoot heat-beams out of his eyes. But nothing came out.

Nd then he felt energy drain out of him...and collapsed into a heap.

Have fun in {aradise, bub," the two buff Fear Tech guys said, as they pushed Sulley through the door.

He opened it again, only to find it leading out into a dark place with only a green light and moving shadows…

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Monster."

Sulley turned to see a bright-eyed girl looking at him. He roared and dashed into the hall, cursing the Fear Tech dweebs under his breath for gweting him into this mess. Playing with a door; that could get them kicked out of school. What were they thinking?"

Then he ran into a boy with a smirk on his face, who had a stick pointed at him.

/he tried to roar, but no sound came out of his mouth."

"Nice spell, huh?" the boy said. "Keeps any sound emerginf from your throat, other than speech."

"Move out of my way."

The boy shook his head.

"My cousin will give me the time of day, if _you're _my partner."

"Your partner for what?"

"The Hunger Games, of course."

"The…?"

"I heard the ascout talking. No one is supposed to know about it, but they're planning to coax some witch or wizard into a trap which will open up the gateway. And then, we fight."

"Look, kid. You have an active imagination, but really, I've got to get back…to where I came from."

"Oh, from the sounds of it you'll never see that place again. Unless you fight with me."

"Are you threatening me? A human?"

"I'm a wizard," the boy said. "But it's not me you have to fear. It's those who run the Hunger Games."

"How can I make it clear that I don't know what you're talking about?"

Someone wants monsters to fight to the death for the amusement of people on a thing called television," rthe boy said. "Have you heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of…wait, fighting to the death, did you say?"

"That's right. And Pokemon will be invcolved as well, whateverthat is."

"What kind of sick person wants monsters to die?"

"Monsters scare children. Why shouldn't humans wantt to kill them?"

"We do it for energy. It's what supplies electricity in the monster world. Just because you humans cvan pull electricity out of water or out of the sky doesn't mean everyone else can."

"Sure, you can claim it's for benevolent purpose. But as humans are not permitted to go to your world, we'll never know, will we?"

"You aren't allowed their bevcausae you'l poison the whole place."

"My cousin wouldn't," the boy said. "You'd all worship her, were you allowedthe chance."

"You speak very highly of your cousin."

"Lily Potter deserves to be spoken highly of," the boy said. "She is the supreme. And I fight in the Hunger Games, for her."


End file.
